The future, the past and anything in between
by AmyOswin27
Summary: This is the story of what would happen if the TARDIS landed in the backyard of thirteen year old Allyson (who happens to be a whovian). I know it's a bit of a used subject but I have a new twist on it.
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor and the TARDIS landed (rather violently) in the backyard about twelve paces from the old tan barn of a older couple who's grandchildren were visiting, a girl of thirteen was doing cartwheels when she saw the blue box from her favorite TV show. The Doctor walked out of the TARDIS wearing his bow tie.

"Hello little girl what's your name? And were am I?"

"I'm not a little girl I'm thirteen and my name is Allyson and you are in Indianapolis to be technical my grandparents backyard."

"oh cool I like Indianapolis. Well I'm the Doctor."

"I know who you are."

"How do you know me?"

"'cause I do."

"Okay, so do you know about the TARDIS?"

"Ya it's a time machine that's bigger on the inside."

The Doctor opened the TARDIS door and walked in.

"So were are you going?"

"I don't know, but do you want to come?" He said sticking his head out the door.

"you mean I can come too."

"sure why not." he said and flipping some switches as Allyson walked in. "So how do know so much about me?"

"It's complected."

"Okay, so forward and backward in time?"

"Backward I guess."

"You know much about history?"

"I love history!"

"Oh really, so why aren't you in school?"

"I'm home schooled."

"Oh, cool."

The TARDIS started shaking violently. Allyson garbed the handlebar to keep from falling.

"Did you leave the breaks on again?"

"maybe, okay yes. How did you know I do that?"

"I know weird things."

"Okay."

The TARDIS shook violently. The Doctor was laughing and smiling his head off. Allyson was smiling and was seaming to be in awe of actually being in the TARDIS.

"So what are you doing in America?" asked Allyson.

"What? Oh ya the TARDIS malfunctioned and I just landed in your backyard."

"It's not my backyard it's my grandparents."

"Oh, then why were you there?"

"To visit them of cores."

"Oh ya you humans and your visiting."

Allyson just shrugged. The TARDIS stopped and they both fell on the floor laughing.

"Are you all right?" the Doctor asked.

"ya, you to?"

"good." The Doctor said as they stood up.

"So where are we?"

"What? Oh ya welcome to prehistoric times." The Doctor said opening the door.

"Oh really 'cause it looks like biblical times to me." Allyson said as they walked out.

"What?"

"You meant evaluational stuff but that isn't true see over there must Adam and Eve."

"Waite are you religious or something?"

"I'm a Christian so yes."

"So how do you know that that is who you just said?"

"Because it's about 4000bc and there are only two humans on earth so that must be Adam and Eve."

"clever."

"Thanks." Said Allyson as Adam and Eve walked over to them.

"Hello who are you?" Asked Adam.

"Hello I'm the Doctor and this is Allyson." Said the Doctor.

"But we did not know that there were any other people."

"There aren't yet I'm from future far far future." Said Allyson.

"Then why are you here?"

"Good question, but I don't have a good answer."

"What is that blue box behind you?"

"It's a TARDIS." Said the Doctor.

"That's Time And Relative Diminution In Space." Allyson stated matter-of-a-factly.

"What?" Eve Asked with a little giggle.

Allyson started walking around. "So how long were you guys in the garden?"

"huh?"

"I've just wondered for quite some time 'cause the bible doesn't actually say."

"Oh well we didn't really keep track of time."

"Oh." The ground started shaking then stoped.

"What was that?" The Doctor said.

"A earth quake they happen some times now."

"No that wasn't a normal earth quake I know earth quakes."

"Then what was it?"

"I don't know but it could be dangerous." The Doctor said smiling. "You up for some danger?"

"Duh."


	2. Chapter 2

They ran through the trees and into a clearing, in the clearing was a big metal tower like thing.

"Well that doesn't belong here," said The Doctor.

"So what's it doing here?" Said Allyson.

"I don't know, isn't that great I love not knowing."

"I hate not knowing."

"Well it's probably alien whatever it is."

"Really I thought the bees built it." Allyson said statistically as the Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and started doing a thing with it. Allyson started wandering around the tower till she came to the back of it. Gg gh

"Doctor," she said as she found a door.

"Hang on a minute." Allyson rolled her eyes and opened the door, upon seeing there was nothing in it she walked in and started up a set of stairs. The stairs seamed endless, but when she got to the top she found a small window. She opened the window and hollered down.

"Hello Doctor!"

"What? How did you get up there?"

"There's a door and stairs." The Doctor walked around to come up. As The Doctor was coming up Allyson did what she did a lot when she was doing nothing, she started singing whatever song came to mind.

"I'm the street lights that guide you home, I'll be the G.P.S. When you've lost your phone, I'll be the song that's rockin' in your headphones, I'll show you the signs to let you know you'll never be alone, hey let me start it off by sayin' this you mean everything to me nothing I wouldn't risk, every single second every moment that passes by I'm thinkin' about you and I really want you to know that there's somethin' more out there somethin' that will hold you very tight when you're scared 'cause I know when times get tough and it starts to feel rough it can feel like everything's crashin' down on ya, so when it seams like every road you're on has hit a dead end there is hope let me show, I'm the street lights that guide you home, I'll be the G.P.S. when you've lost your phone, I'll be the song that's rockin' in your headphones I'll show you the signs to let you know you'll never be alone..."

"What ya singing?" The Doctor said walking into the room.

Allyson jumped a bit. "You'll never be alone by Capital Kings." She answered.

"What's that?"

"A song about how GOD will never abandon you."

"Ho really, and how do you know that He will never abandon you?"

"Because the Bible says so and the Bible is always true."

"Ya sure, and how do you know that?"

"Because I've seen promises from the Bible come true."

"Like what?"

"Like whenever two or more of you ask something in my name it shall be given unto you."

"What?"

"I have prayed for miracles with others and it happened, like a kid I know had his foot in a cast 'cause he had hurt it pretty bad and we prayed for it to get better and it did, like he took the cast off and walked on it."

"Cool,"

"River was right when she said she could slap you sometimes."

"Oy that's not very nice."

"Ya I know."

"Hang on, do you hear that?"

"It sounds like marching."

"Cybermen!Run!" They ran down the stairs out the and into the clearing.

"Up the tree!" Said Allyson climbing up a nearby tree. They got near the top as maybe a thousand Ceybermen marched into the clearing.


End file.
